Silence
by Banana10101989
Summary: Someone interupts Cuddy's quiet time...reviews would be nice :


Lisa Cuddy sat at home on a Friday evening, sifting through the mountain of paperwork as baby Rachel was peacefully asleep in her crib. This was her quiet time, even thought it contained work it was the only time of the day when there was silence. As she poured herself a glass of red wine and curled up on the couch with a pen in her hand she heard a knock at her front door.

"House what are you doing here"  
"And good evening to you too Cuddles" he replied while marching into her house, interrupting her silence. He planted himself firmly on a chair, putting his feet up on her glass coffee table, making himself at home.  
"Make yourself comfortable why dont you" she grumbled as she followed him and got back into her previous position.

The silence was back again, only this time Cuddy felt very uncomfortable at his intrusion and under his intense gaze.  
"....are you gonna tell me why you are here"  
He shrugged, "I was bored"  
"Well cant you go and annoy Wilson, i have work to do, and i do not have time to entertain you"  
"Unfortunately for you little Jimmy Boy has a hot date with wifey number 4...and tell me this Cuddles...if you didn't have work to do...what can of entertainment would you be providing." he teased.  
"House if you insist on staying here you are going to have to keep quiet so i can finish this paperwork, u can put the tv on but keep it down low"  
"Fine moooooooooom" he mocked.

He rose from his chair in the corner and moved beside her on the couch, "I can see the screen better from here." he explained as she sighed.  
Trying to act annoyed, she realised she liked being this close to him, she could feel the heat of his body pressed against her side and she wondered just good it would feel if his body was pressing down on top of her.  
"Concentrate Lisa, seriously" she told her head.  
As if reading her mind she felt him shift closer to her, _"Oh god"_ she thought. He reached for her and took the pen from her hand.  
"You should learn to relax a little Lisa, its Friday night, nobody works on a Friday night." he breathed in her ear.  
"_Oh my God did he just call me Lisa"_ she thought. "House you don't work any-day of the week how do you who works on a Friday night." she replied her voice suddenly huskier.  
"well you should play by my rules" he suggested.  
"Oh yeah and what are they"  
"I don't have any." and with that he pressed his lips just behind her ear, he paused there for a few seconds and when he realised that she wasnt going to slap him he tilted her chin towards his face and gently pressed there lips together.

Her mind was yelling at her to stop before it got out of hand but her heart was telling her that this is what she wanted, no matter how much of a selfish ass he was, she cared for him and she still held hope that he cared for her too. Dammit she knew he did..and with that she opened her mouth, inviting him in, to which he happily obliged.

Suddenly his hands were everywhere at once and it was hot, and intense yet playful as he ticked up her sides. His hand found the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Exposing to him 2 of the 3 things he loved about her anatomy. He quickly found the zipper of her skirt and stripped her of that as well, wanted to feel as much of her skin as possible."_My god she is beautiful"_ he mused.

Suddenly aware of her lack of clothing, she pulled at his t shirt until she felt his taut skin against hers. She reached down to undo his jeans, rubbing him through his boxers, very much aware of how much he wanted her. Clothing fell away and bodies explored with soft touches and gentle kisses, it wasnt fast, like she had thought it would be,they had all night.

Later as she lay on the couch next to him, bodies entangled, he brushed the stray hairs from her face and looked at her intensely.  
"what" she asked nervously.  
"Your so beautiful." he whispered She smiled a bright smile and they fell into a comfortable silence, a silence that spoke a thousand words.


End file.
